User talk:Fenris
Problem with e-mail confirmation I can't seem to confirm my e-mail address in the "preferences" page. I have tried several times, yet I have never received a confirmation e-mail. Anyone else experiencing this problem? — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 20:17, 19 April 2006 (CDT) :Yes - Reported Bugs: Missing email reply --Barek 20:22, 19 April 2006 (CDT) ::At last, this issue has been resolved and I can use the e-mail features. — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 03:59, 9 June 2006 (CDT) Arena Net Sponsoring I read on Stabber's user page that GuildWiki is going to be "an official Arena Net sponsored thing". I'm not shre what this means, but I understand from Stabber's reaction that it's a good thing. Is this confirmed, and if so, what are the consequences? — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 04:20, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :Click on the Forums link in the navigation bar to the left. AFAIK it is not a sure thing, unless Stabber has heard more than is posted there. Everyone seems to be for it, but that doesn't mean it will happen. --Rainith 04:23, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks... I'll do that as soon as I can get it to work. Seems to me the forum is down for the moment though. — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 04:35, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :::At last, I've had a chance to read the forum entry in question. It turns out that what I initially thought to be a problem with the forum, was actually a problem at my end. (No news there...) I used the time to figure out WTH "AFAIK" meant. OMFG, talk about lazy typing. — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 12:18, 5 June 2006 (CDT) Luxon babel box Don't hesitate to change it, it's just something I threw up quick! Yeh the white is awful — Skuld 10:45, 5 June 2006 (CDT) :I think I may change it soon, but I need to work on it a little. I'm not too excited about any of the colors in that template. No offence... I'm also a little reluctant to change a template used by so many people. Me being relatively new in the wiki and all. — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 09:12, 6 June 2006 (CDT) Item Templates Now that I have a little more experience with GuildWiki, I realized that some of the information that I have added in the past (Item salvage info) was not using the correct template. I went back to fix it and realized that you had fixxed most of them. Just wanted to drop a quick note to say thanks :) --Valen 21:46, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :No problem. And don't let this discourage you from making edits in the future. All contributions to the wiki are valuable and there is always someone availlable to correct your mistakes. There is still a lot to be done in filling in missing item information. Keep up the good work. — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 01:22, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Prophecies Checklist Fenris, nice (and interesting) page. --Valen 21:25, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :Well thank you very much, Valen. Allthough I may like to, I can't quite make myself take credit for it. I simply copied it from Prophecies_Campaign_Checklist. There are several other checklists available aswell. Check out Category:Checklists for a list of all of them. — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 01:27, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Alliance I'm interested in talking with you, and seeing if our guild could join the alliance yours is in. I've been hoping to see you in-game, but it's been awhile, and I haven't seen you on. Leave a message or PM me (Auron Elessedil) and we can talk. Thanks for reading :) -Auron 03:57, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :It's true I havent been on-line for a few days. Lots to do at work right now, so I haven't had the time to play. Also, I'm heading south to Denmark for the Roskilde Festival this weekend, so I won't be on for a further week or so. However you'd be most welcome to join our alliance. I'll look you up the next time I'm playing and see if I can arrange the details :) — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 06:19, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::Heh... daim. Won't be on for extended periods until late August, at the earliest. Got work, moving, and a 3-week trip to canada (or around northern US) until college starts. When that happens... I'll be back on GW. -Auron 03:41, 3 July 2006 (CDT) Wow look at his builds, dang he must have joined Gwiki forever ago Lost-Blue 01:25, 24 April 2008 (UTC) : Correct... and I don't play any more either — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 09:16, 24 April 2008 (UTC)